Charming Dragon Kin
by MapleTwilight
Summary: crossover between charmed and a book series called Dragon kin. The next generation of witches go back in time to a different world and meet dragons who can look like humans. Are they civil or barbaric. Full summary in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Cadwaladr Clan and ****the (royal) House of Gwalchmai fab Gwyar**** by Blood **_by Claiming/Marriage_

_Annwyl the Bloody_

**Fearghus the Destroyer **

**Morfyd the White Witch**

_Brastias = second in command of Annwyl's army_

_Rhiannon the Dragon Queen_

**Bercelak = Son of Ailean and Shalin, mate of Rhiannon **

_Shalin the Innocent/ Tamer of Ailean =Mother of Brecelak_

**Ailean the Wicked = Father of Brecelak **

_Talaith = mate of Briec_

**Briec the Mighty/Arrogant = mate of Talaith**

_Izzy the = the daughter of Talaith and adoptive daughter of Briec_

**Eibhear the Blue = the youngest offspring of Bercelak and Rhiannon**** VS Celyn = his cousin **

_Dagmar the Beast = Battle lord of Annwyl's army_

**Gwenvael the Ruiner = mate of Dagmar**

**Keita the Viper = soon-to-be mate of Ragnar**

_Ragnar the Cunning = Dragonlord of the Hordes _

**Rhona the babysitter = soon-to-be mate of Vigholf**

_Vigholf the Abhorrent = brother of Ragnar_

Ebba = the centaur babysitter

_Meinhard = cousin of Ragnar and Vigholf_

**Rhianwen/ Rhian/ Rhi = Daughter of Talaith and Briec**

**Talwyn and Talan = Twins of Annwyl and Fearghus **

_Haldane = Talaith's mother, a Nolwemm witch_

Charmed x Dragon Kin (series)

Summary: A new generation of young Halliwell witches play around with some spells in the Book of

Shadows while the adults are away fighting demons. They cast a spell that goes wrong and sends

them back in time to a world of dragons and even more family drama.

Tracy: age 6, powers: telepathy, image projecting, orbing

Tyler: age 14, powers: conjurer, photokinesis (manipulating orbs of light), empath

Tristan: age 18, powers: telekinesis, molecular combustion/immobilization, healing

They are part whitelighter, and are the great-granddaughters of one of the Charmed Ones, Tracy has

dark brown hair, Tyler has light brown with highlights, and Tristan has dark brown hair with red

highlights. (Their mom can be either Piper or Paige, your pick it can't be Phoebe because she didn't

marry a whitelighter). If you have read the Dragon Kin series by G.A. Aiken, you know a lot more of

what's happening. Quick summary of the series, humans are living with dragons that have human

forms whenever they want. Here are most of her characters. WARNING! SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU ARE

THINKING OF READING IT, DON'T READ THE CHART BELOW! This takes places after the young twins

turns 6 and Rhian is 5 and Izzy is 24. I'm not mentioning any years in here except for 2112. It's going

to get too messy if there's any more.

The Cadwaladr Clan** by Blood **_by Marriage _

The Royal Family

Generation I

_Rhiannon the Dragon Queen_ +**Bercelak the Great **(both dragons)

(THEIR OFFSPRINGS AND MATES)

Generation II

**Fearghus_Briec_Morfyd_Gwenvael_Keita_Eibhear (all dragons)**

_Annwyl _Talaith _Brastias ___Dagmar _Ragnar _TBA_

(human) (human) (human) (human) (dragon)

Generation III

**Talwyn _**_Izzy _(human)

**& Talan _& Rhianwen**

(hybrids) _(hybrid)

**Celyn = Eibhear's male low born cousin** Ebba = the centaur babysitter of the twins and Rhian

Chapter 1

_Hear these words, hear this rhyme, _

_Take us to where we'll find, another place in space and time._

Tyler and Tracy were in the attic of the Halliwell manor practicing their spells and potion making when

Tracy read a spell out loud. Just as their older sister Tristan was coming in to check on them, all three

sisters were drawn into a bright doorway coming out of their wall and the next thing they knew, they

were falling in the air.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Tristan was looking for something to grab, to keep them from falling, but there was nothing but the

land and sky. No buildings, no streets or cars. Not even people. Just as Tyler could orb them down to

safety, something big and blue broke their fall. It was… a dragon?

"Are you all alright?" The dragon speaks?

"Yeah, I think so." Said Tristan, while checking on Tracy who was holding on to its tail. Both Tristan

and Tyler had landed on its back.

When the blue dragon finally landed, the sister could see a castle just over the hill. Dragons _and_ a

castle? Could they be back in the medieval times? Before they could speak, a person came towards

them wearing a long white dress. She had long white hair but looked as young as a 28 year old. She

faced the dragon without fear.

"Eibhear, who are these three? They're dressed so… strange." The dragon's name was Eibhear? Why

was this girl so calm when talking to a creature like this one?

"I don't know, Morfyd. I haven't asked yet."

"I am Morfyd, the white dragon witch, this is my baby brother Eibhear the blue. Who are you three?

How did you get here? You clearly aren't from around here."

"I'm Tristan, these are my sisters Tracy and Tyler. We're witches too but I'm not exactly sure how we

got here. But I'm guessing we traveled through time or something"

"Tracy read a spell out loud and a doorway opened. I don't remember which one but it had something

to do with space and time." Tyler explained.

"So what, we're stuck here?" Tristan started to panic.

"If you have no where to stay, why not come with us? I'm sure I can get our mother to allow it. You

are sister witches like our mother and I. Eibhear and I can bring you there. Tristan may ride on my

back and Eibhear, will you allow Tyler and Tracy to ride on you?" And then the white witch was

surrounded by white fire. She turned into a white dragon bigger than her brother.

"Sure, okay." For some reason, her brother seemed depresses all of a sudden.

Chapter 2

After they reached the castle grounds and met more of the _royal_ family, the sisters and royal sisters

took turns explaining their two worlds to each other. Their mates, Brastias and Ragnar, had to continue

to keep them apart though. Every 5 minutes, they would bicker at each other and argue on the

simplest things. It turned out that they did not just move through time but also a different earth all

together. The world was divided into different regions/territories. The Ice Lands far north, the

Northlands, the Southlands, the Desert Lands and the farthest of them all, the Eastlands. Apparently

there was nothing in the west.

Since the youngest daughter, Keita had mated the Northland dragon lord Ragnar the Cunning and after

the great war of protecting the children of her brothers; there was a permanent alliance between the

Northland and Southland dragons. It was very strange how all of them were different colored dragons,

although, when they were in their human form, the resemblances were undeniable.

They were shown to their temporary rooms; Tyler and Tracy shared a room and next door stayed

Tristan. It was very strange being in a castle filled with dragons and on land that seems out of a

fairytale. While Tristan was helping Tyler with the dresses they were borrowing, Tracy became bored

waiting for her turn in a dress and decided to walk around the castle. She didn't have a problem

walking among dragons in their huge fancy home. Tracy could orb and use telepathy if she was in any

trouble.

Tracy is looking around and finds a huge room with a long table, probably their dining room. The

windows are huge and the ceiling is about 30 ft. above her head. No one was around, so she decided

to have some fun by orbing all over the room. He laughter began bouncing from one place to the next

each time she orbed.

"Hello, are you one of our visitors?" she turned around and saw three children about her age. The girl

with silver hair and tanned skin was peaking out of the other girl's shoulder. She wore a very nice blue

dress that stopped just before her ankles. This other girl had a frown on her face and looked like the

boy standing on the other side of the shy, silver-haired girl. They both had real swords in their hands,

which looked sharp enough to cut a boulder.

"Um… yeah. Hi, my name's Tracy. Sorry, I- I was just looking around."

"Ah-Hum" this girl with dark hair had some attitude. "Name's Talwyn, this is my brother Talan. We're

twins. And this is our cousin, Rhianwen."

"You can just call me Rhian, everyone does." Rhian said as she came out from behind her cousin.

She's so shy and sweet, but her cousin is another story. Talan hasn't said anything yet and looks

bored. He just keeps looking at Tracy.

"What were you just doing?" Talan was just as up-front about stuff as his sister.

"Um… I was… orbing?" they all just looked at her silently. It became very awkward. Unknown to Tracy,

all three of them were having a conversation in their heads about her. Just like how all their dragon

and witch relatives could, they did it naturally.

And all of a sudden, they all began to smile at her. "Do you want to go outside and play with us?"


	2. Chapter 2

****** = break**

Chapter 2

After they reached the castle grounds and met more of the _royal_ family, the sisters and royal sisters

took turns explaining their two worlds to each other. Their mates, Brastias and Ragnar, had to continue

to keep them apart though. Every 5 minutes, they would bicker at each other and argue on the

simplest things. It turned out that they did not just move through time but also a different earth all

together. The world was divided into different regions/territories. The Ice Lands far north, the

Northlands, the Southlands, the Desert Lands and the farthest of them all, the Eastlands. Apparently

there was nothing in the west.

Since the youngest daughter, Keita had mated the Northland dragon lord Ragnar the Cunning and after

the great war of protecting the children of her brothers; there was a permanent alliance between the

Northland and Southland dragons. It was very strange how all of them were different colored dragons,

although, when they were in their human form, the resemblances were undeniable.

They were shown to their temporary rooms; Tyler and Tracy shared a room and next door stayed

Tristan. It was very strange being in a castle filled with dragons and on land that seems out of a

fairytale. While Tristan was helping Tyler with the dresses they were borrowing, Tracy became bored

waiting for her turn in a dress and decided to walk around the castle. She didn't have a problem

walking among dragons in their huge fancy home. Tracy could orb and use telepathy if she was in any

trouble.

Tracy is looking around and finds a huge room with a long table, probably their dining room. The

windows are huge and the ceiling is about 30 ft. above her head. No one was around, so she decided

to have some fun by orbing all over the room. He laughter began bouncing from one place to the next

each time she orbed.

"Hello, are you one of our visitors?" she turned around and saw three children about her age. The girl

with silver hair and tanned skin was peaking out of the other girl's shoulder. She wore a very nice blue

dress that stopped just before her ankles. This other girl had a frown on her face and looked like the

boy standing on the other side of the shy, silver-haired girl. They both had real swords in their hands,

which looked sharp enough to cut a boulder.

"Um… yeah. Hi, my name's Tracy. Sorry, I- I was just looking around."

"Ah-Hum" this girl with dark hair had some attitude. "Name's Talwyn, this is my brother Talan. We're

twins. And this is our cousin, Rhianwen."

"You can just call me Rhian, everyone does." Rhian said as she came out from behind her cousin.

She's so shy and sweet, but her cousin is another story. Talan hasn't said anything yet and looks

bored. He just keeps looking at Tracy.

"What were you just doing?" Talan was just as up-front about stuff as his sister.

"Um… I was… orbing?" they all just looked at her silently. It became very awkward. Unknown to Tracy,

all three of them were having a conversation in their heads about her. Just like how all their dragon

and witch relatives could, they did it naturally.

And all of a sudden, they all began to smile at her. "Do you want to go outside and play with us?"

Chapter 3

"The way she dresses is strange" Talwyn thought to Talan and Rhian.

"I think she's cute. I like her" Rhian thought back.

"Me too" Talan said out loud, making all three girls stop and look at him.

**** (break)

"Huh? You too, what?" Tracy asked curiously as to why he said it out of the blue.

But, before he could think of answering, a huge dog came from the woods barking and running

towards them. Tracy watched as the three ran towards the dog shouting back and smiling. They put

their swords away in their sheaths that hung on their hips. They were calling the dog Canute and

behind Canute was a small lady wearing a dull-looking dress. And next to her was a blonde man about

a ft. taller than her walking towards them as well.

"Are they dragons too?" Tracy asks out loud, thinking no one could hear her. But she was startled by a

response.

"Just my uncle Gwenvael. My aunt Dagmar is a human from the Northlands. I'm Izzy by the way and

this is my aunt Queen Annwyl. I've never seen you before, and I've never seen clothes like that

before. You must be the other sister. They're looking for you."

She was the spitting image of Talaith- the Nolwemm witch who was also Rhian's mother– and she had

to have met her sisters. The lady behind her was very muscular and had several scars on her body.

She didn't look like a queen from the movies; she looked like a warrior. Before she could speak, she

heard her sisters calling her from behind the two people in front of her.

"Tracy, there you are! Come on, you need to get dressed!" Tracy looked back at Izzy and Annwyl, said

goodbye to them and orbed to her sisters –who scolded her again about openly using her powers in

front of people.

"Alright, come on. We're going to eat with the entire family and you have to be in a dress just like us.

We have to try to blend in with everyone," Tristan explained.

"I hope the food they eat is something we're familiar with. You think they eat raw meat even as

humans?" Tyler was a bit worried about what was for dinner.

"You can just conjure up something we like if they do." Tracy took both her sisters' hands and walked

back to the castle.

****(break)

"Hey, who are those three? I've never seen them before." Gwenvael and Dagmar approached Izzy and

Annwyl along with the three children and Canute.

"Didn't you know, they're witches from another world. And they're staying with us while they're still

here. Where have you been? The news is everywhere." Izzy said with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

The dress looked really good on Tyler, an evergreen color that reached her feet, while Tracy wore a lavender colored dress and Tristan was wearing a navy blue colored dress. It was different because these dresses had bodices and they already had bras. Tyler didn't have to worry about that yet.

"I hope we get used to how things are here." Said Tristan.

"I know, right? But ya'know what? Everyone hear seems nice." Tyler was always the optimist out of the three.

As they entered the dining room, they saw that everyone was scattered around the room mingling with other. Thank goodness people didn't look at them, they all just continued in their conversations. As they made their way through the crowd, everyone turned to the entrance and saw Annwyl with Talan in her arms. Standing next to her was a huge dark-haired man holding Talwyn in his arms.

"Fearghus! What took you so long, brother?" A man with platinum blonde hair called out. This had lead to many in the crowd to laugh at the in-side joke.

"Briec, are you jealous of how I keep my mate happy?" which only got him an elbow in the rib by Annwyl. They both let their twins run of and meet their cousin Rhian, and then they all walked towards the sisters. All three of them ran up to Tracy and whispered to her to go with them. Getting an okay from her sisters, she went with the young dragon-human kids.

****(break)

"So how are you enjoying your stay here?" Dagmar had been making sure the sisters were being taken cared of.

"It's very lively tonight. Is it always like this?" Tristan asked her.

"This ruckus is normal for this family. They're always so chatty."

"Are most of them dragons?" Tristan couldn't help but wonder; they all seem human enough, although many have strange hair colors such as silver, blue, purple and white. And most of them had their hair our reaching their feet.

"There's some human royals in here, most are indeed extended family. Just a clear warning though, this family likes to drink very strong ale, so mind what you put near your mouth."

"You mean they spike the drinks?" Tristan asked her. But this made Dagmar make a face as if she was speaking a foreign language. "They put liquor in the drinks?" she clarified.

****(break)

While Tristan and Tracy had found someone to talk to, Tyler was just standing by the window. Since she was an empath, she could feel all that was going around her. She tried to focus on a few people she was curious about, Izzy, Eibhear and that other dragon Celyn. There seemed to be something going on between those two. What she felt between the three of them were jealousy, hurt, longing, confusion and denial. All very negative and depressing emotions and they all connect the three to each other.

She first approached Eibhear since he was the first dragon they met. The fact that he was on the other side of the room away from Izzy and talking to his sister Keita got her even more curious. It looked to her like he was being teased and she felt his frustration. Keita saw her first.

"Tyler, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Um Keita, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course! Eibhear, we'll continue this later, okay?"

"Take your time, sister." And with that, he walked away.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, you already know that I'm an empath, right? And lately I've been feeling some tension between Eibhear, Izzy and Celyn. And if that tension gets an more extreme, I won't be able to control myself"

"What do you mean by that?"

"If someone feels something too much, I'm going to express it as if I'm the one feeling it. And I can't control…" Just then, she felt nothing but rage and blacked out. The next thing Tyler saw was Celyn backing away from her and in her hand was a dagger. Shocked, she let go of it and slowly looked around. Everyone was looking at her. "I am so, so sorry." Tristan ran to her asking what happened and all Tyler could say was "I just felt a lot of anger and frustration."

"Sorry about that, someone must really not like you right now otherwise she wouldn't done that" Tristan explained to Celyn and he seemed to know who that person was. Everyone seemed to know who it was. Bercelak decided to break the tension with,

"Well now, now that the excitement is over, lets all sit and eat!"

Chapter 5

Tracy had been spending more time with the three young cousins and started talking to Talan more than she ever did with a boy. They were running around by the lake near the castle when Talwyn asked her,

"Have you ever killed anything before?"

"I've vanquished a warlock before. He tried to stab me with an athame. And I orbed it back at him."

"Why'd he try to stab you?" Talan and Rhian became curious.

"It's how they steal a witch's powers. He was really grouchy and I didn't want my sisters to walk in seeing him, so…" she shrugged her shoulders, it was obvious to her why she did it.

"We'll we've killed several assassins. Talan and I anyway. Rhian always cleans up the messes we make."

"Wow. Is that why you always carry swords?"

"No, she likes shiny and pointy things and if we have nothing to poke at, we poke at each other." Talan said it as if it was normal for every child to have weapons and spar with his twin.

"Can I see how that looks?" They were looking at her silently again and the next second; Talwyn swung her sword in the air towards her brother. And just as fast, Talan blocked her sword with his.

****(break)

Tristan was in the library trying to figure out how to stop Tyler's emotional outbursts from her empath power. Using what she knows and anything she remembers from the book of shadows. But all she could think of was to bind her sister's power for the time being. Something Tyler would never agree to; she loved having her powers too much. She had both the spell to bind them and unbind them written down just in case.

"Through my words, you will find, my sister's powers will be bind. Through my words, you will recall, return my sister's powers, gifts and all." Someone had seen and read the spells out loud from behind her. It was Talaith, another fellow witch. The way you do spells are different from how we do them."

"Ah, yeah. It's just something I made up. I have to get the wording right or else it won't go like I want it to."

"Why do you want to bind you sister's powers to begin with? You don't look like the strict one."

"Before, when my sister was near high emotions, it wouldn't be that bad. The most that would happen was a lot of screaming or crying. And it was on rare moments. She's in control of her powers… at least that's what we thought. But last night, it was different. Extreme and I could barely hold her. I heard that it was probably Eibhear that she felt and I heard that he hasn't really been dealing with it. I don't want that to happen again."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 6

Back in her room, Tyler was making magic of her own. She needed the help of another empath so she decided to try to summon Phoebe Halliwell. Tyler had lit up 5 white candles in a circle and chanted… "Hear these words, hear this rhyme. Spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the great divide. Blood to blood I summon thee, blood to blood come to me." White light started swirling inside the circle of candles. And there appeared Phoebe Halliwell as a ghost.

"Wow, I like what you did to the place." Clearly she was joking and knew what happened to her and her sisters.

"Phoebe Halliwell?"

"Oh Sweetie, you can just call me Phoebe. We were wondering what happened to you three. You just disappeared on the face of the earth." She had a lot to tell Phoebe and a lot she had to ask Phoebe herself. Just then, Tristan walked in and asked what was going on. So when all was cleared up Phoebe had helped Tyler with controlling her empath power. She also suggested having Eibhear go on a vision quest if he was so confused about how he felt and needed help. Tristan still hung on to the spells just in case Phoebe's idea didn't work. Before disappearing, Phoebe gave Tyler a list of what she would need in case Eibhear agreed to the vision quest.

And that's exactly what happened. Although they had to do a lot of convincing when his family got involved. He was the baby, the last to hatch from his parent's and his mother and sisters were very protective of him. It was his decision in the end; apparently he had tried so many things to get his emotions sorted out for 7 years now and barely any progress.

****(break)

While Eibhear was "sleeping" in his vision quest, Tristan was talking to Izzy about how she felt about him and Celyn. She was related by marriage but that still made Eibhear confused and angry at his cousin for "taking advantage" of his niece. She was also having a hard time dealing with her feelings.

Tristan wanted to use the truth spell to finally get everything out in the open, but she knew she would get in trouble with Tyler for going behind her back while she was trying things her way. "You like him don't you? I mean, I've seen you stealing glances at him." Without a word or eye contact, Izzy nodded. "But there's some bumps on this path you chose and someone else is added to the problem, right?" A sigh and then a nod from Izzy; Tristan could see how this was affecting her. Izzy looked around making sure the were still alone before saying, "It was love at first sight for me and I thought he felt the same way. I always loved his hair and at first I kept asking if I could braid it or go flying with him, but it just annoyed him. I couldn't help it though; he was so cute every time I teased him. And I made the worst choice back when I was 18. I became involved with his cousin while I was away with my aunt's army."

Tristan had read a lot of books in high school that had similar plot stories. Tyler may have been the empath, but she also knew what Izzy was feeling, and it was something that would continue to eat her away until everything was resolved. She needed to help Izzy deal with how she felt and make her understand what she needed to do. However, since she and Talaith were mother and daughter, they were very similar, and getting her to admit anything remotely close to her mistakes was going to be hard.

Chapter 7

Eibhear's vision quest had taken him back in time to when his mother first met his father and her soon-to-be mate. They were only about 40 winters old and they had already started on the wrong foot. (read the real story when you get "Dragon Actually") His mother had hated Bercelak since the first time she saw him, when he accidentally stepped on her tail, but that was also the time when his father had fallen in love with the mean, fierce princess Rhiannon. He watched as time went by and saw how their love had grown. All they needed was to be alone together, to get to know each other better without the disruption of either one's kin. The scene fast-forwarded to when Feargus had seen Annwyl outside his den for the first time, all bloody and tired from fighting. As he continued to see how the rest of his family had gotten their mates, Eibhear started noticing a pattern. All of them had been alone with the other for a long period of time. He realized what he had to do and that's when he saw a faint vision of the future. It was him, he was older and holding a newly born baby girl. On the bed next to him was a female, long dark hair, she was facing the other way. Eibhear tried to move so he could see her face, but every time he moved, it seemed like he wasn't going anywhere.

"You need to find out for yourself who that lady in the bed is." There was a voice coming from behind him. A very deep voice sounding similar to his father's own. "Although my I say, you probably already know, but just won't admit it."

He turned around and saw another blue dragon. This was a lot older than himself. But there was a strong familiar look in this one. And her realized it was his grandfather, Ailean the Wicked. "You have a lot of growing up to do, boy."

The next thing he knew, he was awake and staring at the ceiling of his room. His sister Morfyd and Tyler were by his bed and asked how the vision quest went? He didn't know what to say and he didn't know if he should tell them everything.

****(break)

Two days later, nothing really changed. Although Eibhear still didn't know how he felt about Izzy, he did care for her. There was something about the female that gave Eibhear this feeling of being possessive. It didn't help when Celyn wouldn't stop flirting with her, but he knew he had to move on. He wanted to find out who that lady in his vision was and wanted it to happen soon. But he knew he would have to wait until he was older.

The next day, the sisters found a way home. They found the right spell and the right ingredients and herbs for the potion. They said they would come back soon and said their goodbyes to their new friends.

"A time for every thing and to every thing it's place

Return what has been moved through time and space."

There was a gust of wind and a vortex opened right next to them. It sucked the sisters in and brought them back to their attic. It had been so long since they were back, wondering if a search party had already been sent out. But looking at the news channel that was left on from before Tristan and her sisters left, not even a minute had passed by. It was as if they never left in the first place. But looking down at the bracelet Rhian and the twins gave to Tracy, they all knew it was all real.

**(ATTENTION: If you want to read what really happens with Eibhear and Izzy, you'll have to wait until the 6th book of the dragon kin series is out. Soon in September 2012! But read the first 5 books first).**


End file.
